This invention relates to compasses, and more particularly relates to a novel and improved base member for a compass which is compact, versatile and of simplified, lightweight construction.
Various types of recreational compasses have been devised which are broadly characterized by having a transparent base member and compass vial or capsule with an azimuth ring which is mounted in the base member without the use of positive fastening elements so that the vial and azimuth ring can be jointly or individually rotated. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,568 assigned to The Brunton Company of Riverton, Wyoming, the assignee of this invention. This invention, however, is concerned more with the design and construction of a recreational compass which can be hand-held and is adapted for mounting of a bull's eye or needleless vial in association with a protractor ring at one end of the mounting base and a sight at the opposite end to facilitate ease of reading or taking bearings with the compass. In this connection, it is desirable to provide in a compass base member for a novel and improved manner and means for releasably securing the compass to one's person and to enable its use for determining locations on a topographic map.